Silent Night, Holy Night
by AnonymousSe7en
Summary: Two childhood best friends meet for on Christmas Eve at a park in urban Massachusetts... John Cena and Mickie James with mentions of Christian. One-shot, possible multi-chapter in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Silent Night, Holy Night.

**Author: **Anonymous_Se7en

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **You recognize it, I don't own it.

**Author's Note: **This is a one-shot fanfic that could blossom into more than that granted people like it and would like me to flesh it out into more chapters. It loosely takes place in Massachusetts but for this story we will assume that John Cena (as well as Mickie James) were born in Boston because I relate more closely with the urban environment. The types of families that these characters have will differ from the actual families they have (ex. Instead of four brothers John will have a younger sister who is my OC Hailie) and some of the people/places mentioned will be entirely fictional. All else will be explained in the fanfiction. Enjoy!

**Read. Appreciate. Review/Rate.**

_Alexander Hamilton Park, Boston Massachusetts _

_11:58PM |December 24th, 1993|_

Her hands shivered as twinkles of snow flakes danced among the stars and settled on the white ground. Her mittens had a small hole where the index finger could poke out of and it exposed most to all of her left hand to the frozen weather that threatened the warmth of Massachusetts' capital and caused her cheeks to burn a crimson glow from the frosty winds that swirled through the night. She padded across the playground - they had arranged to meet at the isolated bench just past the playground but before the recreation center - and in the distance she could make out the dark, blurry outline of the recreation center and she knew she must be close. The recreation center's outline had aided her this time but she could have located the bench with a blindfold hindering her vision and a rope binding her two wrists together; she'd been raised mere blocks from this park and had visited it so many times, many of those times she had been accompanied by him and she wondered if he knew the park as well as she now did.

The bench had been blanketed with a sheet of white snow and the tips of her fingers numbed as she pushed the snow from the bench with her gloved hand onto the ground. A beautiful, healthy oak tree shaded the area and a small lamp post had been secured into the ground a few feet from the bench. The lamp post illuminated the area evenly - including the bench and oak tree - and embellished the appearance of the snow covered ground - caused it to glimmer in the presence of the moonlight. She situated herself on the bench and wrapped her arms around herself to preserve the little body warmth she still had left.

_Maybe he forgot..._She thought quietly and unexpected tears needed to be blinked back as she peered into the snowstorm that swirled around her. _He couldn't have forgotten...I mean, it's tradition, our tradition..._

The possibility that he had forgotten gripped at her heart and caused her physical pain, her home-life was mediocre and same went for her school-life and social-life, except when she was in his company she felt more happy, more excited, more joyful...everything just felt better with him around...even more so than when she spent time with her boyfriend Christian Reso whom she would never tell about her discreet meetings with _him_. Christian would murder him; she would never allow Christian to strike her but that didn't mean he wouldn't do it before she had the chance to leave. Christian suffered from jealousy which strained their relationship and caused arguments about the smallest of things. He was her little secret, she had been faithful to Christian but in a way she felt as if she were being unfaithful by coming to see him without Christian knowing. Granted Christian had never asked but if he had she was sure her mind would never allow her to tell the truth if he did ask. In a way she was lying, in another she wasn't. It was all so confusing, which is why tonight couldn't have come at a better time.

Although she worried that he wouldn't show...

"Mickie?"

The deep voice was unmistakable.

She looked over her shoulder and his blue orbs caught the moonlight and they glistened.

"Miss me? I didn't forget.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I apologize for the long wait for an update. I have been trying to upload it but I've just never had the time to do it. But here it is. I know it is short but this is just the beginning there is more longer chapters to come. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Recognize it? I don't own it.

* * *

**Read. Appreciate. Review/Rate.**

She smiled even before she turned to face the person behind her, his voice masculine and powerful however so harmonious and seductive, his portentous omnipresence so baneful encompassed her embodiment. Presumptuous and undaunted, he approached her and embraced her from behind, his powerhouse arms wrapped around her shoulders and he rested his chin on her collarbone. He had missed this - he had missed her. Since her commitment to Christian her attendance at school had been minimal and Christian had prevented her from associating with him or her other male friends; he controlled her so much and it broke his heart to know that she allowed him to do so. Beautiful and sophisticated, Mickie had the potential to date someone so much better but she happened to fall into the control of a man who wanted sexual favors and treated her like dirt. So unfortunate...

"I've missed this," he breathed into her neck while he nuzzled his nose. "He's ruined this for...us."

Mickie moved from his embrace and stood near the bench, snow blanketed it and she shivered. "Christian wouldn't like that," she murmured and started to pace back and forth.

John sorrowed.. He controlled her so much..."He's not here Micks. He can't complain or control - "

"He doesn't control, John, he...protects me," Mickie whispered.

"No. He has people believe that he lo ves and protects but he hurts and controls people. He manipulates because - "

Mickie shouted, "No John. He never manipulates me, I do what I do because I want to do it. Not because he controls me and makes me do it. So stop that because it's not true..."

"Does he know we are here now? That you're with me?" John questioned.

There was a pause and Mickie stared at the floor.

"He doesn't," John answered. "He has no freakin' clue about this, does he?"

Mickie looked at him. "No! No, he doesn't. But what does it matter?"

"It matters 'cause you won't tell him because you're afraid of what he will say because he wouldn't have allowed you to come if he knew that you were coming here to meet with me, would he Mickie? Cause I'm sure as hell that he wouldn't."

Tears threatened and composure depleted.

"It has no connection to this moment now so it doesn't matter. We love each other and that's all that matters. And when this child is born we will be closer than ever!"

Silence.

John stared at her in disbelief...astonishment...sadness. The confession exploded from her mouth and Mickie couldn't believe her own voice when it escaped past her lips. The confession was the truth but the announcement had been intended for later. He had irritated her, offended her, so much so that she just erupted with the confession premature. It was an accident...much like the child inside of her stomach.

"John...that..." Mickie stammered.

He shook his head to silence her without words. "A child? With him? That's an eternal commitment to that child...and him, Mick," he said - his irritation had deflated and sadness loomed.

"John, it...I never meant this to happen," Mickie admitted. "I wanted a child, not now, but he said it was perfect because we could mature with the child - he said it would make us closer with him or her...I knew it was bullshit but I assumed that if we had a child he would be different and - "

John shook his head and put his hand up. "No. stop, Mickie. How could you do something like that? Have a child with someone just because you wanted to change the relationship? That's...irresponsible."

"John, I know - "

"No, you don't. We are high school, you can't manage a child and school. Plus you will need a source of income and I'm sure Katherine will flip shit when you tell her," John said, his face filled with disappointment.

Mickie exhaled and walked over to the bench then rested her hands on the back of the bench. "I don't know what I was thinkin', John..."

"You're keepin' it?" He asked.

His snowboarder fleece collar came to his earlobes and he concealed his face behind it, his emotions hidden.

Mickie nodded. "I don't wanna have an abortion..."

John said with spite, "Would be a better idea."

"You're such an ass, what's the matter?" Mickie snapped. "What the hell is that matter? What's the attitude for?"

John shook his head and chuckled, no sense of happiness accompanied it. "You don't understand...You never will, Mick. You're too focused on Christian to care or understand. Keep that kid but don't come to me when he fucks shit up. 'Cause he will."

He started towards the exit of the park and she stood in silence and watched him. She had no clue what to respond with and a small voice insisted that he could be right...But he couldn't, right? Christian loved her - he told her so all the time - and she had his child in her stomach, a part of her and him...He would be different once the child was born. She wondered how her and John's conversation had shifted so swiftly from that of love and affection to anger and sadness...Men, she pondered, so difficult. She was mad at John however, he had had no reason to talk about Christian how he had and he should have respected that she found it offensive. But instead he had continued and continued until a commotion had exploded and she had erupted with her secret. Now neither was speaking and she felt like she'd lost the most important person in her life...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be up soon! I promise (:**


	3. Reader's Update

**Reader's Update**

**|Updates && Future Chapters|**

_I cannot promise any future updates at the current moment as I have less than a quarter of the next installment of this fan-fic completed on my desktop. I have encountered some severe writer's block - more so that I don't know how to put what I want to happen onto paper than I don't have any ideas for the story. I just need some mental organization in order to produce a fresh chapter as soon as possible [which could be anywhere from two days to two weeks unfortunately]. There is not set update time at this moment but one will come as soon as I organize myself. As for future updates, I cannot promise I will continue with this story unless there is some faithful readers that would like to personal message me some ideas for the story and how to present them on paper, which would be GREAT help. I will however - considering I have the belief of "Never Quit" - so I will at least attempt to finish this fic even if the end is not what was expected, anticipated, or desired._**  
**

**|Where I've Been, If Anyone Cares && My Apology|**

_This past couple of weeks has been tough on me. I am experiencing personal issues and just returned home from basic boot camp for the Marines (I am not a Marine nor do I desire to be one but I was presented with the opportunity to experience what they experience and took it). I have also experienced some family related issues and such in the past week so I am trying to deal with that. However, that is not an excuse for me to have not updated with at least a Reader's Update such as the one I am doing now sooner. So I apologize to all the appreciated readers who have alerted and reviewed this story. I hope an update will be on it's way._

**|New Story or No?|**_  
_

_I want to know your opinions. Should I start a new story (most likely a one-shot) while I attempt to get over this writer's block for this story? Or should I just focus on this story and not start another story. It's your opinion, so there is no right or wrong answer. New story or not? Feedback in the reviews would be great. Thanks._


End file.
